USS Revenant IV
by guardian of star trek
Summary: "Wait..." Reese stepped forward, looking at the landing crew, "Where... Where is Askade?" R'Jan and Krell exchanged burdened looks, "She's... Dead Ms. Reese." Reese's jaw dropped, and she pulled her hands up over her eyes. "I'm sorry... I know you two were great friends and it was very unexpected. I'm still dreading to tell Nehsor. Everyone he loves... Gone."


**Well, tell me what you think! I'm sorry there are no canon characters, but if you request one, I could squeeze one in ;) I probably will anyways xD**

**Beta- over emotional android captain  
Reese- Beta's girlfriend, second in command and cybernetist (sort of)  
R'Jan- Medical officer, the biggest grump on the ship  
Krell- WEAK (just kidding, sort of... ;), Duty Officer**

**Just to clear some things up! Now, enjoy!**  
**P.s. crappy grammar!**

* * *

**USS Revenant IV  
The Yeoman**

"Monarch, can you hold still?"

"He always _was_ the most sensitive of us all..." Persephone mumbled under her breath, casting an irritated glance at her android brother.

"Hush..." Reese breathed deeply, working very intently on a panel under Monarch IV's nape. Captain Beta stood against the wall, a faint smile on his lips.

"Isn't it strange-"

"What?" Persephone snapped.

"Like I was saying," Beta continued cautiously, "Isn't it strange that we are all so different? I mean, we were all created by the same man, same programs and made of the same things-"

"Not _entirely_ all the same programs..." Reese said faintly, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Anyways, I just think it's amazing how talented Doctor Reese, your father, was." he smiled at Reese who was too busy to see it. His smile faltered as he cleared his throat, "It's a shame you haven't chosen the path of a cybernetist like your father. You would of been great! O-of course you are a wonderful executive officer! I would rather have nobody else by my side-"

"You're starting to ramble." Persephone narrowed her eyes at him, then stood. "And Reese, if you don't mind I think I'm done. I'll resume my duties."

Reese mumbled something indistinct as Persephone strutted away from the room. Reese and Beta exchanged glances for a moment, then burst into laughter. Moments later, Monarch IV joined in.

"Sister is such a character..." Monarch IV shook his head.

"Father sure did use interesting programs!" Reese took Monarch's head and tilted it forward, resuming her work. Monarch IV winced, "Don't worry, Monarch, I'm almost done. This should help with all the sensitivity issues you've been having." After a minute of intense work, Reese closed the panel, and took a step back.

"All done! How do you feel?"

Monarch IV stood, then pinched himself lightly. After a few more test pinches, he looked up in excitement, "I feel fine! Doesn't hurt a bit!" Reese smiled, showing of her pearly white teeth.

"Alrighty then! Back to your duties!" Monarch IV saluted theatrically, then marched off. Reese turned to Beta, letting out a long sigh.

"No offense, but it's such a chore taking care of Persephone and Monarch IV. I'm so glad you are self maintained." she nodded, wiping her perspiring forehead with the back of her hand.

Beta smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get back to the bridge, darling, shall we?" Reese, despite being tired, instantly lightened up, placing her own arm around him.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said quietly as they left the android care facility.

Beta looked down at her, "You know I love just to spend time with you-"

"Captain Beta! Captain!" a voice suddenly called from behind, and they instantly released each other. Beta turned to see Cybele, one of the many vulcans aboard the ship.

"Ah, hello Cybele! What going on-"

"It's Cercius."

Beta's face instantly darkened. "What did he do this time?"

"He used his," she hesitated for a moment, trying to find the correct word, "Skills to charm Beaulac into beaming him down with the party collecting the supplies. He used the same... 'abilities' to charm Krosby as well."

"What?!"

"I'd be careful when talking with Beaulac, she seems quite angry. Trying to condemn her even more would be quite illogical." she gave a small, half smile, then began to escort him down to the transporter room. They walked briskly as Cybele bent over her padd, constantly using her commbadge to communicate with the other engineers, including Beaulac herself.

"_Beaulac to Cybele."_ an angry, French voice called out.

"Y-yes?" Cybele muttered, wincing.

"_Where is Beta? I need him _now." she demanded.

"We're on the way."

"Well, hurry up." she snapped, abruptly ending conversation. Beta and Reese looked at each other, and Reese reached over to pat his arm.

"It'll be alright." she said softly.

"I sure hope so..." he said as they entered the transporter room.

Beaulac was standing with her arms folded, long blond hair tumbling in voluminous curls over her shoulders. Her alert brown eyes were full of fury as she watched over those around her. As soon as she saw Beta, she stormed over to him,

"Sir, you have to send someone down to get that, _menace_." she inhaled sharply.

Reese looked over at him sternly, "I know what your thinking, but you can't go down there. I don't know how that new program I installed will work with your emotion chip. The pressure might be too much for you."

Beta snorted, walking over to the transporter, "Reese, I'm the captain and everybody aboard this ship is my responsibility. Even that pesky yeoman."

Cybele looked at Reese, then said in a hushed voice,

"You know, for an android, he is quite... Illogical."

Reese rolled her eyes, following Beta onto the teleporter, "Tell me about it." Beaulac placed her hands over the controls,

"All right, but get it done quickly. I want to have a word or two with that _imbécile._" she started up the teleporter, and beamed them down to the surface of Niebla IV.

* * *

As soon as they were beamed down, Beta and Reese were face to face with the team they had originally sent down.

"Captain Beta!" a male trill with jet black hair scrambled forward, a look of horror on his face. "Captain I'm so glad you came! Our communicators aren't working, and we tried contacting you earlier!"

"That yeoman has really outdone himself!" a thin vulcan with long, equally dark hair stepped forward, a scowl on his face, "He has gotten himself and all the rest of us into deep trouble!"

"R'Jan, calm down," Beta laid a hand on the vulcan's shoulder, then looked towards the trill, "Now, Krell, what is going on?"

"Wait..." Reese stepped forward, looking at the landing crew, "Where... Where is Askade?"

R'Jan and Krell exchanged burdened looks,

"She's... Dead Ms. Reese." Reese's jaw dropped, and she pulled her hands up over her eyes. "I'm sorry... I know you two were great friends and it was very unexpected. I'm still dreading to tell Nehsor. Everyone he loves... Gone." the trill shook his head out of anguish, then looked back up to the captain, who still seemed astonished.

"Krell, where did that yeoman go?" he clenched his fist.

"The yeoman did not kill her sir! Please don't be mad at him-"

"He may not of killed her, but he's the reason she's dead!" R'Jan retorted.

"Enough!" Reese twirled around, lowering her hands to reveal a tear streaked face. "I don't care whose fault it is! Our mission was to retrieve the supplies and bring back the yeoman. When our communicators work again, we beam up with the supplies, Cercius and Askade." she clenched her fist.

"Spoken like a vulcan." R'Jan nodded as he walked past her.

"Shut up..." Reese hissed.

"He went that way... Towards the forest..." Krell said silently, then the party marched forward.

They walked in silence, nearing the forest with trees that seemed to reach the sky. Beta caught up with Reese, and began to talk to her in a hushed voice,

"What happened to you back there? You weren't yourself..."

"I know..." Reese said quietly, "I just... I don't want to think about Askade. I don't want to be hurt."

"It's fine to be sad, Mahmut." he smiled down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Askade and you have been friends for fifteen years. This death was so unexpected, it's alright to be sad."

"I know... I just don't want to be weak in front of the crew." she shrugged his hand off, then paced herself in front of the crew. They walked until they came to the entrance of the forest.

They all stopped, looking into the deep, dark and ominous forest.

"What exactly happened?" Beta said, turning to Krell and R'Jan.

"Well, after we got our supplies, we tried to contact the ship- but the communicators went all crazy. Then, that yeoman appeared out of nowhere. We all asked him what he was doing, and he just laughed. Then..." Krell searched for words, "Then... He kind of stopped and got this distant look in his eyes. All of a sudden he whispered something that none of us could catch. This huge cloud of smoke appeared, and we heard... I think it was Askade screaming... When the smoke cleared..." he paused, looking over at Reese, "We saw a pool of blood- and Askade and Cercius were gone. As I looked up, I saw the cloud move into the forest." Krell stopped, biting his lip nervously.

"Well, who knows? That could of been Cercius's blood!" Reese said hopefully.

"No..." a silky voice said. They all turned to see a sleek figure waltz out from the small crowd of police officers. Her dark, black hair made her white skin stand out. Her stoic expression seemed unchanging as she spoke,

"I felt Askade and Cercius while it was happening. Cercius seemed... Well, it felt as if there were more than one entity within him. Then again, I feel that with all Yashmun. All I felt from Askade was anger, brief fear and then... Nothing."

Beta took a few steps towards the betazoid, "Dalera, do you... Do you feel Cercius in the woods?"

The woman shook her head, silky hair swishing in a memorizing motion, "No. There seems to be... An interference in the woods..."

Beta shook his head, looking to Reese. They held each others gaze for a brief moment.

"Captain!" R'Jan suddenly said, holding up the communicator, "We are back in contact with the ship!"

Beta sighed, "Tell them to beam us and the cargo up."

"What?" Reese charged forward, "You can't!" she pleaded, then looked to Dalera, "Dalera. Please, try harder! Can you not even feel the faintest trace of them?"

"Reese... I'm sorry..." the strategic operations officer frowned.

"Beta! I swear, if you do this-"

"Stop it!" Beta snapped, "I am the Captain. There is nothing we can do for Askade, whether you like it or not! Sometimes, people die, it is a part of life that we all have to face. You can't let it hold you back."

Reese narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step back.

"Beaulac..." Beta tapped on his commbadge.

"_Yes, yes. I am locked in on all of you. There seem to be two people missing?_"

"Yes..." Beta sighed, "We lost Cercius, and Askade is dead."

The voice was silent for a minute, "_Ah. I see. I'll beam you up in a minute_."

The landing party remained silent as they were beamed aboard the ship.


End file.
